


So You Like Groping Girls Huh?

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: & [Bully], Gen, [ADom], [Cum in your Pants], [Degredation], [Handjob], [Legal Teen], [MDom]?, [More Plot than Porn], [Nipple Play], [No Sex Just Angry Groping], [Outercourse], [Punishment], [Receptionist], [Switchy Bully], a lot of ["Boy"], hints of [Misogyny], switch from [Humiliation], to [MSub], to slight [Praise]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Hello there, I have returned, and in case you haven't been able to tell, I've taken a break from writing and I had a certain style I had to adhere to since I was working non-stop on the Monstergirl Manor series. But now that I can't necessarily utilize that style anymore because well... I won't be writing about any sort of monstergirls anytime soon hahaha. (But don't worry I have plans for NEXT spooky season lol) Plus I've bene trying to adapt to the more script-style of writing instead of the full-length paragraph form of text I am so used to writing in. So sorry if my formatting is a little weird I'm still transitioning haha.Alrighty, now that we've gotten that out of the way I can finally talk about what THIS script is going to be about. So picture this, you're a receptionist, and you've just gotten a call from one of the administrators and they say that a certain boy that's always had a reputation is going too far and has been groping girl publicly in the halls and is currently being sent up to the principal's office, and to tell the dean that he is on his way up. That's where YOU come in. You're the 'gatekeeper' to the principal's door and you're livid that one of your own students has been sexually harassing girls you see every day walk in and our of your office. I can only assume you know where I'm going with this in terms of vibes haha. You're an angry receptionist and you know that the principal is going to let this one slide, it's happened before and that's one of the many reasons why you're so angry with this situation. So you take matters into your own hands and decide to punish the deviant student yourself.Now it is time for the author's notes! This script is probably going to have to have a lot of improvisation depending on how any voice actresses or actors would like the sounds to be made/heard for this audio, so watch out for that. These "- -" represent whispering, and now that I have a sort of new formatting I will be putting the sort of tone you will be speaking in these "{ }" to help you where needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!
Relationships: All/Male





	So You Like Groping Girls Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I have returned, and in case you haven't been able to tell, I've taken a break from writing and I had a certain style I had to adhere to since I was working non-stop on the Monstergirl Manor series. But now that I can't necessarily utilize that style anymore because well... I won't be writing about any sort of monstergirls anytime soon hahaha. (But don't worry I have plans for NEXT spooky season lol) Plus I've bene trying to adapt to the more script-style of writing instead of the full-length paragraph form of text I am so used to writing in. So sorry if my formatting is a little weird I'm still transitioning haha. 
> 
> Alrighty, now that we've gotten that out of the way I can finally talk about what THIS script is going to be about. So picture this, you're a receptionist, and you've just gotten a call from one of the administrators and they say that a certain boy that's always had a reputation is going too far and has been groping girl publicly in the halls and is currently being sent up to the principal's office, and to tell the dean that he is on his way up. That's where YOU come in. You're the 'gatekeeper' to the principal's door and you're livid that one of your own students has been sexually harassing girls you see every day walk in and our of your office. I can only assume you know where I'm going with this in terms of vibes haha. You're an angry receptionist and you know that the principal is going to let this one slide, it's happened before and that's one of the many reasons why you're so angry with this situation. So you take matters into your own hands and decide to punish the deviant student yourself. 
> 
> Now it is time for the author's notes! This script is probably going to have to have a lot of improvisation depending on how any voice actresses or actors would like the sounds to be made/heard for this audio, so watch out for that. These "- -" represent whispering, and now that I have a sort of new formatting I will be putting the sort of tone you will be speaking in these "{ }" to help you where needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!

((Audio would start off with a phone ringing))

*Picks it up* "Hello?"

"Ah, Dr. Shawver! How are you doing?" *Another pause* "I'm glad to hear you're doing good. I'm doing just fine myself, thank you." 

*Pause* "Yeah, I know of him. That kid you have in your sixth period? The one with the weird printed backpack? What about him?" 

*Long pause* "He... He's what? Who? What are their names? Ron I need you to send them up to me right no-" 

*Pause* "I'm sure Principal Harris will handle it just fine but I would like for those poor girls to be sent home for the day." 

"Fine. Have the kid be sent up here. I'm sure Principal Harris will light into him. Yes, yes I'll tell him he's coming. Alright. You take care. Say hi to Katie in your fifth period, tell it's from Mr/Mrs ((Whatever you'd like your name to be)). She seemed pretty sad walking through here this morning. Alright, I will. Alright, thank you. G'bye." *Hangs up*

*Long sigh* {Speaking in an exasperated tone} "That damn kid... I swore if I ever saw that little rat in my office again I'd just skip the part where that fool Harris will just let him off the hook AGAIN..."

"But not this time. He's gone too far. Those poor girls... I can't imagine what the conversation must be like at dinner tonight. Hopefully they have the courage to speak up and come forth about it. That way that little monster will get the punishment he deserves." 

*Chuckling* {Slightly Amused tone} "I can just imagine all of the outraged father busting in here and demanding to see that devil in teenager's clothing..."

"Now that I think about it... He's legal, isn't he? Where is his file...?"

*Opening a drawer and shifting of papers* "Ah, here it is. Yeah, he IS an adult. The parents are probably going to press charges on him AS an adult. The stupid kid probably didn't even care if the poor girls were minors or not... 

"It doesn't matter if he may be a few months older than them... The fact that he doesn't even have enough respect for women in general makes me sick to my stomach."

"I'm sure Harris will defend him and try and get him out of this one YET again. But this is too far. That little bastard won't be getting away with this one, not while I'm still employed here."

*Long pause, and then a door swinging open and quick footsteps* "Ah ah ah hold it buddy. Just where do you think you're going?" 

"Oooh no. You're not going to Principal Harris this time. You've gone too far."

{Angry tone} "Wipe that smirk off of your face boy before I smack it off of you."

"I can talk to you however I want. Now come with me. I need to have a word with you." 

*Footsteps and a door opening and closing, then locking* "Why did you do that to those poor girls? Do you really think they want your greasy, disgusting hands on them?" 

{Getting angrier} "They weren't ASKING FOR IT you little snot! You should be ashamed of yourself for even trying to pull something like that here."

"Sit down. I'm not done talking with you. You think you're grown? You think you can just get away with whatever it is that you do? You do understand that you're an ADULT, right? You can be charged and tried as an adult."

"I know you don't care. But those poor girls who you I'm sure probably scarred do, and I've got something to tell you, boy." 

{Low, angry tone, like growling into his ear} "*I* care. You lay another hand on those girls or ANY girl in this school for that matter then as God as my witness I will make sure you regret even having hands to feel. Do you understand me?"

{Normal but still angry tone} "Remember, karma is a bitch, and if you keep up this snot-nosed attitude, I just might be karma." 

"What am I gonna do?" *Mocking laughter* "Oh you pathetic little boy. If *I* were in charge of this school you would be kicked out in a heartbeat."

"But I'm not in charge, and I know you'll walk out of this school with just a tiny pap on the wrist as always. So I'm taking matters into my own hands. Take off your backpack, and sit up straight."

"It's about time you got a proper punishment. Day in and day out I see you walking out of that idiot Harris' office with that smug look on your face and for once I would like to see you with a different one on." 

"How many girls did you put your filthy hands on? Hmm? What are their names? Where did you touch them?" 

"Shut up and answer my questions. Or this will be even more painful than I originally intended it to be." 

"Good. Now hold still. Don't move your arms, put them in your pockets, or hold the legs of the chair if you have to. But keep. Yourself. Still."

*Rough sounds of cloths shifting* "Oh? Was I too rough? Do you not like it when I grab you so tightly through your pants? Hmm? You don't like it, do you? It doesn't feel good, does it?"

"Being defiled like this, against your will, having someone's hands grope you and rub you without your permission? Don't even try and say you don't like it. I heard that little hitch in your throat, don't you think for even a second that I'm going to let you off the hook so easily."

"You're not in Principal Harris' office anymore. You're not going to get away with being an awful human being any more. But don't worry. This teacher's lounge is sound proof, so you can whimper and moan all you want. No one will hear you." 

"Don't move your hands. They stay where they are. I'm the only one here that gets to do all of the touching. You've done enough of that for a while."

"Whaaat? What's with all of the whining and complaining? Not the big strong smart man that came strutting into MY office a couple minutes ago now were we? Do you not like how I keep one hand squeezing you and groping you, while my other hand slips under your shirt and... Pinches your nipples? Hmm?"

"Oh my, you just twitched. Did you like it when I did that? Hmm? Don't be shy. I'm sure you were very vocal when you harassed those poor girls. Where did that fire go young man? You were so confident a minute ago? Now all you do is squirm and whine."

"Don't think I don't see you getting hard. Is THAT why you grope poor innocent girls in the hallway? Because secretly you want it to be done to YOU?"

{Grows increasingly more sadistic} "You WANT to be defiled like this, don't you? You want an older woman/man's hands on you, touching you and squeezing you without your permission."

"You really are hard. You must like this whole groping thing a lot hm?"

"But does feel good, doesn't it? I am very experienced, and this is merely practice for me. Just another dick to grope, and another little man to punish."

"Go on, admit that you want to be groped by a pair of able hands. At least in your case you're experiencing hands that know what they're doing. Those girls, even if they were in any way attracted to you, -and that's a big if- probably were turned off by how rough and clumsy your hands were."

"Is that a wet spot I feel? I can only assume that you're getting more turned on by this by the minute, and this little wet spot here must be your precum."

"Did you really go commando at school young man? That's a school dress code violation right there you know, you're lucky I don't write you up. How about instead, I make you cum in your pants, and you're going to have to walk into Mr. Harris' office after our little session here looking like you've pissed yourself when in reality you're getting off to being fondled by his friendly little unassuming receptionist."

"You should thank me for giving you this opportunity. Not only is this a chance for you to learn your lesson, but I'm actually TEACHING you how to be at least a decent lover so you don't have to go around groping girls with your filthy hands and be a gentleman for once in your life."

"See? You're moaning at how well I'm handling you, were any of the girls you put your disgusting hands on moaning like you are now?.. I didn't think so..."

"Don't try and deny your clear arousal for this boy. For one my hand is literally on your dick, so I can feel how much you like being handled like this, and second your mouth is literally by my ear, so I can hear every whimper and whine that comes out of your smug little mouth."

"Ahhh, speaking of smugness, yours seems to be going away." {Speaking in a mocking tone} "What, not so tough anymore now are we? Does getting violated by the receptionist in the teacher's lounge turn you on? Are you going to cum in your pants like the little child you are?"

"Don't be shy, I know you want to. C'mon, cum for me. Haah, it twitches whenever I pinch your nipple, do you like that? Here, I'll do it again." 

"You're close aren't you? Don't you dare hold yourself back boy. If you do I'll make sure you regret it."

"That's it, whimper and whine like the helpless little boy you are. Writhe underneath my fingers, realize you're just as helpless underneath me as those poor girls were helpless underneath you."

"Ngh! You... You came. You came in your pants, Christ there's so much of it... When was the last time you did this? Touch yourself, I mean."

"You might as well answer me boy. Or do I have to remind you yet again of your place in this situation? Which one is it gonna be?"

"Jesus, it's been a while, huh? Don't worry, I can tell you're beginning to learn your lesson."

*Chair squeaking* "Ah ah! Where do you think you're going? Do you seriously think that this is over? No, it's over when *I* say it's over."

"Tell me, boy... Do they just let you walk out of detention when YOU think you're punished enough, or do you SIT and STAY like you're told?"

"That's what I thought. Now keep still, and if you move again I won't be as merciful as I previously have been."

"You seriously thought I was done with you? No, I'm going to keep punishing you, making you cum for every girl you've groped. Do you understand me?"

"Good... Now, lean back against the chair..." *Unzipping* "Does that feel good? Finally being free from your pants? It's almost amusing how you've sprung out from your pants. Without the layer of your boxers you've made yourself much more easily accessible."

"Perhaps you were intentionally going commando, in hopes of someone defiling you in the same manner you've defiled those sweet girls."

{Slightly annoyed} "Now don't you dare try and hold back on me. The more you try and resist the more I'm inclined to punish you even more. Now lean back, and take your punishment like a big boy."

*Slow squishy noises* "That's it, moan for me... Do you like the feeling of me jerking you off? Jesus it's completely covered in cum, but I suppose that's the best kind of lube, isn't it?"

"There we go, good boy... Just sit back and let Ms./ Mr. ((Your name)) drain the cum out of you..." 

"How many girls HAVE you groped young man? Hmm? Be honest. If I find out you're lying I'm going to make you walk into Mr. Harris' office with a half jerked-off dick and pants full of cum, do you understand me?"

*Pause filled with noises* "My God... Six of them? I swear if you're lying to me..."

*Small pause with noises* "Oh my, such a cute little whimper, do you like it when I pinch your nipple harshly? You like it rough, don't you? You secretly want to be pinned down and having a pair of hands do whatever they want to you?"

*Noises get faster* "Don't think I don't know about you... I've heard the teachers complain about you... You're a bully, you know that? You push people around when secretly YOU want to be pushed down and held down until you cum again, and again, and again. Am I right, boy?"

{Slightly Sadistic} "You can squirm a little, I'm sure you're sensitive not only from cumming so soon but also the humiliation of it. No one knows this side of you, do they? Go on, show me just how much you like this. Cum for me. Do it. Do it now."

*Noises stop after a while, and a long-ish pause* "There you go... Catch your breath... Here, here's a paper towel, wipe the cum off of your shirt before it stains. Put yourself back in your pants, and stand up. Collect yourself and get going. Principal Harris is expecting you."

"Oh, and by the way... I will need to punish you four more times... So see me after school."


End file.
